Persona 4:Luigi's Adventure
by kolbytehgamer
Summary: Luigi's always been in Mario's shadow...so what happens when he meets his own? Sorry if the summary isn't that good. This is my first fic, so no flames, yeah? I'd appreciate helpful feedback though! Don't like the concept, don't waste your time. Rated T for teens.


**Hey guys, it's kolbytehgamer, here with a fanfiction that I thought of a long time ago back in the 6****th**** grade, but never put into words! (Take that into account.) Please leave me feedback to help with my writing, but no flames, yeah?! This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle with me. If you don't like the concept, don't waste your time. I just wanted to try my hand at fanfiction. So, without further ado, let's dive into this!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Luigi and co. All Nintendo.]**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:You're me…but not…**_

* * *

_***?***_

"**STOP IT!THAT'S NOT TRUE!"**

I try to cover my ears to block out the sound of his…no, its voice. Backing away put no distance between me and this _monster_. All around me was darkness. The only thing to see besides the endless night was the other being here with me and its piercing, yellow eyes. But I can't look at him…he's…he's not…

"_**Oh come on…how long are you gonna act like a baby!?Look around you! This darkness…kind of fitting for us, huh? After all…we're always in HIS shadow, aren't we!?"**_

The thing steps closer to me, mocking me with that voice. (_**It's…it's mocking me with my own voice. But why!?Why does this thing have my voice!?It's mine! That's…**_)

"_**The one **__**thing that separates me from my brother!"**_That thing says these words condescendingly, startling me. Looking at him, his face holds a cocky smirk.

(**No…that's wrong…how can this thing know what I'm thinking? Saying the words before they even have a chance to leave my mouth…Wait, it's just trying to get into my head right!?Well I won't let it…**)

"_**You're such an IDIOT, you know that!?Why don't you just hurry up and accept that you will always be second best? That you'll never be honored at your own ceremony for saving the princess? That, even with your higher jumps, Mario is still superior to you! Why can't you just accept that you are sitting around like the nobody you are, while the 'great Mario' is out there reaping all of the benefits from our struggles!?There's no point in denying me anymore! After all, I know what you're thinking before you do! That's because"-**_

I stop him before he can say what I know he will. I refuse to let him. For fear of what? I don't even know. The more I deny his claims, the more he seems to radiate the darkness that surrounds us.

"**SHUT UP!DON'T SAY IT!YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING,YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME!WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

These words leave my mouth with so much force that my hat falls from my head. Even though I asked, I'm dreading the answer. How else could someone address themselves…_**when they're wearing your face?**_

"_**You already know don't you? That I AM you!"**_This doppelganger got close to my face, and spat these words. At this point, I was crying. It seemed to feel pleasure from my pain.

"**No…Nononono…NO! . !I AM LUIGI,THE ONE AND ONLY!YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"**After saying these words, I felt something deep inside of me tear. It hurt, physically. "**Gah!?" **I stop cowering in fear to clutch my body as the pain courses through me. It hurt so bad, I didn't notice the doppelganger's cackle.

"_**Haha…hahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHA!THAT'S RIGHT…I'M NOT YOU,AM I!?I'M NOT PATHETIC ENOUGH TO BE THE SHADOW OF A SHADOW!IT'S-A ME!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The darkness around us seemed to all converge onto the other me's body. His laugh was being muffled by the sheer energy pouring into him. When the laughing ceased, so did my pain. I looked up, and instantly regretted it. Before me stood a literal **monster**; a ten-foot tall mass of dirty moss and vines clinging to a deformed blob that had a moss-covered body sitting atop it. The blob had a piercing red eye that was half shut, yet somehow seemed to be staring _through_ me. The body was shaped like mine, but where my face would be was only a large, bloody smile full of razor-sharp teeth. The "L" on my hat was replaced by another red eye, which was fully trained on me. If all of the water in my body wasn't being channeled to my eyes, I probably would've pissed myself.

"_**I am a shadow…the true self…NO LONGER WILL I BE SUBJECTED TO BEING SECOND BEST! I CAN BE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! You…YOU'RE HOLDING ME BACK! I'LL GET RID OF YOU FIRST, AND THEN I'LL KILL MARIO!"**_

I shakily stood to my feet. Sadness washed over me in waves. I had to come to terms with my situation. (_**This thing, this abomination…was born from me. But I can't accept it…I won't!**__)_ I charged at this "Shadow Luigi", not really sure what I was planning. I got close, and stopped. All the confidence I had mustered suddenly dissipating.

"**Who am I kidding? I can't beat-a this thing! Why…why did this have to happen to me!?"** I yelled at my shadow, and it raised a razor-sharp vine to end my life with. Pity that I had no 1-UPs.

"_**LEAVE MY PRESENCE! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE THE SCUM ON THE SOLE OF MY BOOT!" **_My shadow demanded as the vine came down like a whip.

Before it struck me, I saw a strange blue light. It seemed as if time stopped when I gazed at it. Looking closer, it appeared to be a blue butterfly. It's presence was so inviting and calming, even if I was staring my doom in the face. Suddenly, I heard a voice. **"I am thou…Thou art I…from the sea of thy soul I cometh…call forth what is within, and prove fate wrong!" **The voice faded out, and I felt a new strength running through me. In my heart and soul was one thought, one idea that was so _strong_. I couldn't control myself as I spoke the words, and they came out so naturally as if I knew them all my life. My eyes were closed.

"**Per…"**I stretched my hand out in front of me.

The vine was mere seconds from my face, but I wasn't afraid. In fact, I felt quite the opposite.

"**So…"**Slowly opening my eyes,I felt myself smirk. A card engulfed in blue flame materialized, and floated above my palm.

"**Na…" **My eyes shot open and I crushed the card, causing the blue flames to surround me. My shadow recoils in pain as the vine is incinerated, and I feel a presence behind me. I turned my head slightly, and saw a silhouette. It felt so foreign, yet so familiar. **"I am thou…thou art I…from the sea of thy soul I cometh…I am the light that holds your shadow…I am the echo of a persona…"**

I turn back towards my shadow and see it shaking, as if it were suddenly scared instead of me.

"_**WHAT!? TCH, YOU THINK SOME PETTY TRICKS ARE GOING TO STOP THE GREEN THUNDER!? HAVE AT YOU!" **_my shadow exclaimed before growing another vine to replace the destroyed one.

I should've felt scared and confused as per usual, but the only thing I felt was calm. This "echo of a persona" was filling my mind with various things. One of them stuck out though, and I envisioned fire when I thought of it. I stuck my hand out again and this "echo" charged towards my shadow. **"Agi!"** On saying this, the "echo" unleashed a barrage of flames from a long object that it pulled from seemingly nowhere. Shadow-me seemed to be affected by the flames, as it started writhing.

"_**STOP BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS! CAN'T I BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT FOR ONCE!?"**_ He recovered quickly and struck the "echo" across the face in a flurry of vines, causing it to disappear. I felt the pain myself, and instinctively reached for my face to ease the pain. **"Agh!" **I yelled out.(**Note to self: Try not to let this "echo" get hit…**) I summoned the blue card again, and crushed it. "**Hit it again! Agi!**" The "echo" reappeared and tossed a few more fireballs at the shadow, causing it to flicker in areas like a T.V screen without a signal. _**"GRRR! STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME, THEN BEGONE FROM MY PRESENCE!" **_The hulking blob was noticeably slower, so I took that chance to act. I charged at it once again with renewed faith in myself. I jumped up to the red eye on its "hat" and punched it as hard as I could. The darkness exploded from its body, and my shadow was reduced to its original form. _**"Damn…WHY? WHY DID YOU FIGHT BACK?" **_My shadow looked up at me from its sitting position. I knelt down and pulled him into a hug. **"I fought back because you, or me I should say, don't know what you want." "Wh-!?..." **I pulled back and looked myself in the eye. **"I don't really want to be in the spotlight. I'm just sick and tired of being neglected. I play a part in saving the princess too, but I'm almost as recognizable as a Toad with red spots! But…that doesn't really matter. I don't need fame, or fortune! I just want someone to need, and accept me for me; not for who I'm related to. I think I'm starting to understand how you feel. After all, you are me right?"**

My shadow nodded at me, and genuinely smiled before glowing blue like that butterfly from earlier. He dispersed into light, and the "echo" appeared before me. The light went into it, and the silhouette started to become colored. The "echo" now appeared to be a knight adorned with various forms of flora. His helmet was made of leaves, and a rose made up the feather that lay on it. From the top sprouted a long, white ponytail that extended down to its legs. A mane of golden hair cascaded from the back of the helmet, and a deep green cape hung from its shoulders. The chest plate was a large leaf-covered chunk of bark that was tied to its waist by tightly-woven vines. Its legs were made of oak wood, and its feet were curved upwards like jester shoes. In its left arm, the "echo" carried a shield made from the shell of a large acorn. Its right arm was a long vine laiden with spikes.

Taking in its entire form, I found myself looking into its visor, where I saw eyes that were a deep blue, just like mine.

"_**I am a persona…proof that you have overcome your destiny…I am thou from the deepest part of your soul…Thou art I in all aspects of myself…and I…am Narcissus, the Root of Conceit." **_This persona then turned into light, much like my shadow. Left behind in blue flame was the card that I used to summon him the first time, only now it showed his image on it with the number one underneath it. The card came into me, and I felt a warm sensation. I, for the first time, in a long time, felt at peace.

* * *

_***Path to Toad Town***_

"…_**Igi…Lui…Luig…i….!" **_I heard a voice calling out to me from the darkness. At that moment, a blinding light appeared in the darkness, and I was drawn to it. Shielding my eyes, I noticed my hat lying on the ground, and replaced its position on my head before the light whisked me away.

"**Luigi! Bro, speak-a to me!"** I awoke to the sounds of sobbing. (**What the? Was I dreaming the whole time?**) I thought this to myself as I sat up, only to be pushed back down by my older twin. **"Luigi! You're alive-a!" **my older bro let go of me in order to examine my head. **"Mario, I'm-a fine!" **I pushed him away and stood up, embarrassed that my accent was showing through again. I tried to get rid of it in order to further differentiate us, but I guess it's harder than I thought. **"Hey Mario, what happened anyway?" **I asked, taking in the surrounding area. We appeared to be on the forested road from our house to Toad Town. **"Well-a you see, we were on-a our way to visit-a Peach," **he began,** "When all of a sudden this strange, hooded guy comes-a running past us! He bumped you and you stumbled all the way into that-a tree over there! That's when a branch came loose and hit-a you right on the head!"** (**That explains this headache…**) I thought, feeling a dull throb in the back of my head. **"You're head was-a bleeding and even the 1-UPs I gave you wouldn't wake you up! I thought that you were a goner!"** Mario finished, and looked like he was about to start bawling again. I knew what would cheer him up though.

"**Hey Mario, weren't we on our way to see the princess for something important?"** I asked ever-so-slyly, hoping that he would take the bait. **"Oh-a no! I forgot that she was baking a cake for us! Luigi! Let's-a go already!" **Mario took my hand and we began running down the path. (**He only runs this fast when there's food involved…**) I chuckle silently at my own joke, when I'm suddenly hit by a realization. **"Mario, wait!" **I stop running and he almost trips from the sudden change of momentum. **"Yeah Weegie?"** Mario asked while adjusting his hat. **"You said that she was baking a cake…for us?" **I ask with a hint of disbelief in my voice. **"Well, yeah! You may not realize it, but-a Peach is always-a thankful that you're helping to save-a her! She wanted to thank you by making a cake. She kinda just realized recently that-a she's been making me a lot of cakes. She feels horrible about it, so this is her way of-a saying sorry." **Mario says this with so much sincerity that I didn't notice the tears welling up in my eyes.

"**Woah, Luigi! Are you-a cool, bro!?" **Mario runs up to me to make sure I didn't take any more branches to the head. **"Yeah bro.*sniff* I'm just-a fine. I just feel like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders!" **I take a deep breath, and feel myself relaxing. **"Hey, if-a you want, we can go piggyback. I really can't wait to taste-a that cake!" **Mario offers, and I accept. We haven't been like this for a long time.

Running down the path at near-mach speed, I have to hold on to my hat to make sure that it doesn't fly away. In no time, we made it to Peach's Castle in Toad Town. **"Hey Weegie, you-a seem kinda different. What did you dream about when-a you were out cold?"** Mario asks as I get back on the ground.** "A blue butterfly." **I reply. At the mention of this, Mario visibly stiffens. I didn't think that my cryptic answer would have _that _effect on him. **"Mario? Hello? Earth to bro?"** I wave my hand in front of his face, and he jumps as if he were me when I see a ghost! **"Oh! Uh, sorry Weeg! I was just thinking about something. Come on! Let's head in!" **Mario proceeds to the castle doors and I, for the first time since my strange dream, felt scared. Mario's accent had all but vanished in that last sentence. He only does that when he's hiding something…

…or when he's scared. Off in the distance I could see a storm approaching. Pulling my hat down further, I head into the castle for shelter. (**Maybe that was just my imagination. Mario doesn't get scared! The last time I heard his accent disappear was when we were toddlers, and he was getting scolded by Mom! Maybe I was just imagining things!**) The more I tried to play it off, the more _dread_ I felt in my gut. That dream was just a dream…_**right**_?

* * *

*_**Next Chapter Preview!***_

"_And in other news, __**Mario**__, the world-renowned hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, has gone __**missing."**_

"What do-a you mean _**he'll die**_!? _**Who are you**_?! Where's my bro, _**Mario**_!?**"**

" Where-a am I? Let-a me go!"

…**I'm-a sick, and tired of being the hero…**

* * *

…**Aaaand that's all he wrote! I hope that for my first fanfiction, this at least gave you guys a little bit of enjoyment! Even if it didn't, whatevs! Read something to fill that hole in your soul! If anyone did like it though, and want to see a continuation, just review! Also, it couldn't hurt to be more open-minded. Persona x Mario!? Who does that!?...oh yeah, me! Later! :D**


End file.
